Broken Sunrises and Haunted Smiles
by Screen Stuff
Summary: Pixy a teen recovering from an attempted suicide. Zane a boy stricken with the death of his dad. they are both unhappy but when they meet they feel 'compatible'. All their attempts to be happen again are washed away, will they give up hope or storm through and finally live the lives they have always wanted? (Pixy is PIXAL) sucky summary please read.
1. Chapter 1 Pills

Pills

I stare at the pills in my hand; one green oval one: three tiny black ones; one and a half white-ish ones; a yellow one that suspicially resembles a skittle; and two large multicoloured ones.

I don't even know what they're for, I just take them. I stopped resisting a long time ago.

Water in hand and pills in the other I swallow the array of medication with ease, until the last two. The worst two. They might be trying to cover up that fact with the bright casings. I doesn't work.

Ever.

I let them sit on my tongue for a couple of seconds before attempting to force them down, one does but the other comes back up. The coating gone and beginning to dissolve in my mouth. Medicinal grains coating it. I gag at the texture and taste as the sun glows on the horizon. I swallow more water, some grains remain but I was already feeling floaty from the green one.

A harsh bang on my oak door snapped me back to reality. "Pixy, sweetie. Have you taken your pills?" My mom's voice cracked a little when she 'pills' but you know. She was just upset that her only child was depressed freak. "Yeah Mom. I'm just going to go to sleep now." I pushed the saddening thoughts from my minds. "Okay. Night." The slow padding of her feet on the carpet made me ache inside. I've caused them so much hurt, now they try and live with the taped-together pieces of their hearts.

I wander over to my bed, pills kicking in, and drift off into a gentle sleep.

-DREAM-

Silence.

No sound except for the beautiful gush of the waterfall, its calming coolness wrapping and twirling on my scalp and body. I relax in the streams of sunlight as the water washes over my faces.

Completely silent.

It was bliss. Complete and utter bliss...

I spoke or rather thought, to soon. Darkness filled the blue skies and I slipped on the suddenly rocky pebbles under my feet. I splashed backwards, I closed my eyes and held in a squeal as a tanned hand pushed me under the water.

The water stung my lungs as the water filled them, I was short of breathe, swimming in clouds of water. It felt like I was underwater for hours. The same dull lick of the fire in my chest never ending. I should of died by then but I hadn't.

Then completely out of the blue I was pulled upwards by an unknown force. I gasped and gulled as fresh clean air replaced the cold bitter water.

No one was in the lake with me.

I glanced about.

A figure in the near distance caught my eye. His hair was pale blonde and spiked upwards, his skin was paler than what was supposedly healthy. He wore a white hoodie, white sneakers and pale grey jeans. The frayed hems dripping. Ice blue eyes danced as rain beat down on the cool grass, droplets splashing me as I lay, stunned, in the water. The rain fell thicker, he smiled then dissipated into nothing.

- END OF DREAM-

I awoke in a fit of confusion, my Mom was soothing me, whispering a lullaby in my ear, stroking my hand. Falling against her I drifted into a, this time dreamless, sleep.

I awake yet again to find sunlight streaming into my room, I relish the violets and oranges splashing across my walls.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Honey time to take your pills, then its school." I was drifting into a daydream about god knows what, I snapped back to attention and stepped groggily into my bathroom. I gently opened the cupboard door.

Great more pills.

I shook them bottle by bottle into my hand; a green oval one; five tiny black ones; a blue one; a yellow one, larger this time; and three large multicoloured ones. I grab my water and prepare to battle my first task of the day. The boy in my dream haunting my thoughts I glugged the capsules down


	2. Chapter 2 School

**WOOOOOOOOOOO I have risen from the dead to give this chapter and hopefully many more! Please read it! **

**Okay I am sorry for not updating, the truth is, I died...of to many tests and revising! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NinjaGo just the plot and whatever. **

**P.S. the poem is mine :)**

* * *

><p>My grey-brown hair in a messy bun, and purple vein-y birthmarks covered with make-up I stepped lightly out of the house. The short walk to school usually loud and full of cars was surprisingly peaceful and silent. I checked my watch.<p>

07:45

Oh, that's why. I left the house about a half an hour early. Eh, who cares...

'my mind's eerily busy this morning' I thought as I skidded a little on the dew grass. Ends of my purple skinny jeans getting slightly damp. Pictures, quotes and forgotten homework kept running through my brain, usually it was a blank desert filled with the odd depressive thought. Maybe it's just because I skipped breakfast. Nope I did that yesterday, and the day before that. Huh. I haven't been eating breakfast a lot lately, better start doing that.

Ugh, I have the concentration span of a gnat.

So, I walk into school, head down, arms hugging my bony waist. Trying to avoid acknowledgement of the pitying glances. Anybody else prefer it when they used to just hate me and leave it at that? Now I'm some spun glass figurine that nobody can hurt because if they did I would snap.

High school sucks.

In English I was forced to read my poem aloud. It stuck in my mind all day! I mean the eyes and shocked stares, suppressed giggles, my voice sounding stupider than usual. Who wants this in their head?

_clouds clutter the perfect blue_

_shadowing the sun and my smiles too_

_its cold droplets sinking into skin_

_as I dance like a flower in the rain_

_wind howling as my hair flutters like a bird_

_beauty rising from the dark, it's calls being heard_

_water splashing, soaking my clothes_

_as I twirl to the beat of the rain_

_lightning crashes in the far distant abyss_

_striking a tree, rumbling at it's miss_

_rivulets of the clear run on my face_

_as I smile up at the clouds of rain_

_streams overflow into the green grass_

_soaking the ground where picnickers once sat_

_eyes awoken to the shining wonder_

_as I am clouded by the beautiful rain._

My once okay-ish poem was destroyed, splattered into a thousand -no a million- tiny pieces. Now it sickens me with it's rhyme and other poetry stuff. Once again off topic. I swear I am half goldfish or something.

Despite this I managed to trundle through the day, lonely and engrossed in my own thoughts as always, the dream was forgotten, so I never really saw the new kid in the grade above me. Hair a white gold colour, and eyes a fire of icy blue and pale turquoise.

Gorgeous.

Okay so maybe I am exaggerating a _little_ but you know, who wouldn't. I could say our first meeting in the parking lot at the end of school was love at first sight, but, that would be a downright , boldfaced lie. It was half a millisecond of eye contact, it felt like any other person has just looked at me.

Still, for some reason my oddly crowded mind was obsessing about this one, tiny glance. Maybe I should talk to him. Nope, to much of a wimp. Stalk him? Maybe as plan B. Meh, if it is meant to be he will just have to talk to me first.

God that sounds like such a cliché!

* * *

><p>"MOM! I AM HOME!" I almost sung it.<p>

Almost!

Deciding against the healthy bowl of carrots she had set out on the table, I rummage through the cupboards. Stalking my chocolatey prey.

"Here Jaffa goodness, mommas real hungry" my stomach was silently groaning. Pining for the jelly, cake-y, chocolatey goodness I was about to shut it up with.

"Gotcha!" oops that was a little loud... reaching up on tip toes I grab for the navy box. It is somewhat, calling, to me. Damn, maybe I am nuts.

After eating an entire box of Jaffa cakes I disappeared into my room, 'to do homework'. Stuffing more heaven into my mouth I slid on to my cotton clad bed, gently drifting off into sleep. Eye lids getting heavier with every blink.

Once again blonde tufts and blue eyes clouding my vision and for some reason this strangely quiet boy was holding my half empty Jaffa cake box...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay.. Sorry it is sooo short. Please review! For me? <strong>

**Okay catch ya later!**


End file.
